twilightsaga_alternatefandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlyn Hale-Cullen
Oriana Lillian Hale-Cullen (born January 5, 1901, in Rochester, New York and turned in 1918, 2 years after her brothers Edward and Emmett were turned) is an aged 17/ 91-years-old member of the Olympic coven. She is the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, and Alice Cullen. she is the younger sister of Edward Hale-Cullen, Emmett Hale-Cullen and Irina Hale-Cullen (Biologically ). is the sister-in-law of Bella Swan and aunt of Renesmee Cullen. when she became a Dhampir, she was walking down the street with Edward (he was a vampire and she didn't know) some guy who is called the "Black Hood" tried to mug them and if they didn't give them money he would shoot them (both, Emmett and Carlisle were over to the side watching). then Edward stood up and said get out of here or you will regret it and black hood laughed at him and shot Caitlyn in the heart three times. Edward attacked the Black Hood and killed him. Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle sped over to Caitlyn with their vampire speed Emmett and Edward told Carlisle to turn her with the venom and he did. she woke up knowing her brothers are vampires/Moroi and she was a type 3 dhampir 90% Vampire/Moroi and 10% human. Early life : "I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was 1918. I was 17 and My life was perfect." :: ―Caitlyn, on her human life.src Caitlyn Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1901; Emmett and Edward as her brothers but instead they were human, a housewife for a mother and her father worked at a bank. Her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised. ]She sort of enjoyed the admiration of every man she passed. The result of all this attention was that Caitlyn tended to be shallow. However, unlike her social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Caitlin was just happy in the knowledge that she was Caitlin Hale. She was, however, bothered and confused by the fact that her brothers turned out to be Vampires for 2 years but she did not let that get the better of her. Becoming a Dhampir: Carlisle took Caitlyn to his doctor's office and tried to get the bullets out of her but she was already almost already gone and Carlisle said "I need to turn her" as if he was asking Edward and Emmett if he could and they agreed. then Carlisle bit her in the neck. her transitioning was extremely painful that it took two days for her to complete but the reason for that was because she wasn't only becoming a vampire but human, Dhampir. Physical Appearance Caitlyn is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure She has long wavy/curly brown hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden/black eyes that she shares with the rest of the Cullens. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Personality and traits